Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a sheet conveyance system, and controller controlling the sheet conveyance.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are known conveyance systems including a plurality of rollers along a sheet conveyance path to convey sheets with the plurality of rotating rollers. Controlling the sheet conveyance is realized by controlling a motor used commonly or a plurality of motors each provided for one single roller to drive the plurality of rollers. Such a conveyance system is mounted in, for example, an image formation system such as an ink jet printer or the like.
There are also known systems conveying sheets while controlling a tension of the sheets, in order to prevent images formed on the sheets from the decrease in quality because a flexure of the sheets changes to give rise to deviation of landing points of ink droplets.
However, for the systems conveying the sheets with the plurality of rotating rollers, techniques have not yet been developed sufficiently for accurately realizing both the control of a state quantity related to motion such as the position, speed and the like of the sheets, and the control of the sheet tension.